Two in a Million
by werewolf5
Summary: Ever hear that expression one in a million? Well what happens when you find two in a million? Meet Alex Rider: Teenage superspy. Meet Danny Fenton:Undercover superhero. What happens when they meet? CHAOS, much!
1. Chapter 1

Poem

_**Hi! Iit's me Werewolf5! My plot bunnies were annoying the heck out of me and I decided to write this. Wish me luck! It's only my second story and I have writers block for the first one! Also a free plate of cookies for whoever can figure out who said what in the first 6 quotes. Italics mean thoughts, Oh and for the Alex Rider part it starts after Ark Angel and Danny Phantom is before Phantom Planet.**_

_**Disclaimer: It was pretty sad to find out but true, I don't own Alex Rider or Danny Phantom**_

_**Two in a Million**_

_**Chapter 1: My life isn't yours**_

_**Monday morning, 7:10 A.M., Amity Park**_

It was a typical morning in Amity Park.

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!  
"Beware! I am the box ghost!"

"Can't just stay in the ghost zone?"

"Look, honey it's Inviso-Bill!"

"Dad, don't shoot!"  
"Aim for your left!"

BANG! "No, Jack, your other left!"

Sorry, it was a typical day if you were a _Fenton._ The box ghost had managed to wake Danny and his entire family, and while Danny tried to keep it quiet the box ghost managed to create even more of a ruckus which left him scrambling to capture the box ghost, avoid his parents' death rays and hope that they didn't notice that their son was missing.

"Behold my cardboard fury!" Danny dodged and ducked as many cardboard boxes flew up the stairs at him. He looked around quickly. It was deserted but for who knows how long? Immediately he opened up the Fenton thermos and sucked up the blue, annoying ghost. He turned human and tried to go back upstairs for 10 minutes of sleep.

"Freeze ghost…oh it's you Danny." Jack blinked in surprise. "Have you seen the ghost kid?" Danny yawned.

"Sorry dad, haven't seen him. What's with all the noise, anyway?" Danny asked.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about, just a few ghosts, that stuff." His mother had come out of nowhere and was already dragging Jack downstairs. "Have fun at school today. Come on Jack we need to work out the bugs in the invention if we want to capture Phantom…" With that they left. Danny felt slightly sick in to his stomach at the mention of being captured by his parents, but he got ready for school anyway. He was finally a tenth grader but at the rate he was getting to school on time he might not be able to become an eleventh grader.

"Let's just hope that nothing else will come to make this year any worse," he said slamming the door behind him.

_**a different day,7:30 A.M., Chelsea, London**_

Alex woke up staring at the ceiling his face drenched in sweat. It took him a second to realize he was in his room and not dangling from a wire attached to a hot air balloon. His pillow was drenched with sweat and maybe tears. He got up and sat on his bed trying to gather his thoughts. _My parents…are dead. Jack is_…he listened to the sound of pots and pans banging…_safe. And I am…alive. And late for school. _Another voice had joined the 'conversation' and with a jolt he realized it was right. He got dressed grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.

"Got time for breakfast?" Jack asked handing him a plate. He shoved it away and tried to brush his teeth and tie his shoelaces at the same time. "You know you did just recover from a bullet. Don't you think you should slow down?" Alex paused for a second when he heard her worry. He looked her in the eyes and saw panic as well. He shook his head.

"I've got one way to be normal and that's by going to school. I have to keep up with work now that I'm a sophomore. Sorry Jack but I want enjoy this part of life before I'm sent on another 'assignment'" Alex hurried drank a glass of milk and left, slamming the door behind him. Alex sighed and got up to check the mailbox. Nothing special just some junk mail…bills….and…

"Who would send Alex any mail?" Jack said, looking at the address.

_**It is I the accursed WEREWOLF5 returning with another story before the other is finished! Just so you know I'm writing chapter 2. not finished. writing. so if your good(and I get a lot of reviews) I'll put in on Tuesday. Or I might not because of my unpredictable schedule. I'm high on DP fics. YAY!YAY!HIP HIP HOORAY!**_

_**your crazy author, WEREWOLF5**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

_**

So i owe, GreenAwesomeness a plate of cookies for pointing out a major mistake in the last chapter. I changed the chapter so i hope it's okay. And now on to the story

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Alex Rider or danny Phantom_**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2: Why are we doing this again?**_

_**Two weeks later, Heathrow Airport, London**_

"Jack why are we doing this again?" Alex and Jack were at the airport. It had been two weeks since they had gotten the letter. The envelope had contained two tickets, a short note about 'vacation' and 'not being a scam', 5000 dollars in American money and a flyer about the town the tickets were sending them to: Amity Park.

"Because it's a free vacation, you're off from school anyway, and I want to meet the ghost boy." Jack insisted. The ghost boy was another thing mentioned on the flyer. _Some kind of small town superhero, _Alex thought. Jack handed the tickets to the ticket man and headed into the plane and took two seats. Alex followed and sat down too. It was the first time he had been on a plane that wasn't taking him to some mission. He watched the in-flight movie then read the flyer in Jack's hand. She had long since fallen asleep and he wanted to see what was so special about Amity Park that someone would go to the trouble of getting them tickets. A picture of a teen (about his age Alex guessed) wearing a black jumpsuit that had a weird insignia with white gloves and boots was at the top. His hair was white and his eyes a glowing green. The weird thing about this picture was that he was off the ground. He was flying through the air over a billboard. The caption under the picture said: DANNY PHANTOM: TOWN HERO. According to the flyer this guy had shown up about a year and half ago and started fighting ghosts that terrorized this town. Alex blinked hard and stopped reading.

"There're such things as ghosts?"

_**

* * *

**__**Saturday afternoon, Manson Mansion, Amity Park**_

"Tell me, Sam why are we doing this again?" Danny asked. There were at her house trying to convert an English paper into Spanish. Sam rolled her eyes and replied:

"Because you are going to fail soon if we don't do anything about your grades."

"But a Spanish paper?" Danny asked. Sam threw her hands up in frustration.

"Every little bit helps if you want to go college." Danny frowned.

"I'll settle for not being killed by my own parents." Sam frowned and turned back to the computer screen on which the English part was on.

"Okay, Well you're doing this whether you want to or not. Now you see this part about…" Sam trailed off as she noticed the blue breath coming out of Danny's mouth. She sighed. "Class dismissed," she said as Danny changed to Phantom and flew out the window.

_**

* * *

**__**Casper High, Amity Park**_

"Why would any ghost in their right mind attack here?" Danny asked as he phased through the school. He encountered the Lunch lady and Box ghost sitting together at one of the cafeteria tables, holding hands. They were surrounded by boxes and pieces of meat and were deciding what to do with the participants of the after school program.

"I say we encase them in meat then store them in boxes!" The box ghost exclaimed. If he was sitting any closer to the lunch lady he would have been in her lap.

"You really should go somewhere else for your dates." Danny flew down at them with ecto blast ready in his hands. His blasted them apart and got out the thermos ready to suck them in…when he was hit by a pink ecto blast. He dodged out of the way of a second one to see Plasmius grinning behind him. Without bothering to ask what he wanted, Danny shot 5 blasts at him and helped the people who had been trapped by the Lunch lady and Box ghost, outside. Then he came back in and slammed the doors behind him. Then and only then he asked Vlad:

"What do you want Plasmius?" The older half ghost only grinned.

"Why, Daniel, I only want to spend time with my favorite college friend's son," Vlad said shooting more rays at Danny. A wicked grin came on his face and he teleported. Danny turned around, looking left and right to see where the ghost would end up. He didn't have to wait too long. As Vlad appeared behind him, he whispered in Danny's ear,"So, Danny how much have your powers increased? Let's find out shall we?"

"No way, _Mayor _Masters. You'll just blame me for whatever gets destroyed in your _test_." Danny easily dodged the blasts Vlad threw and threw some of his own. "Just leave me and this town alone."

"Then I'll force you to take the test." Vlad snapped his fingers and a whole array of ghosts appeared. There was Skulker, the ghost vultures, the lunch lady, box ghost, and many more ghosts he had fought before. Also in the claws of the vultures were Danny's friends: Sam, Tucker, and even Jazz.

"Danny help us!" Sam cried. _Wow, _Danny thought_, Sam never seemed like the damsel in distress type. But whatever, I have to get these idiots into the thermos before they destroy the school. _He fired multiple attacks at once and punching whichever ghost came near him. He uncapped his thermos and tried to capture as many ghosts as he could with one shot. But the ghosts were strong enough to resist as usually Danny fought one of them at a time. For a while though it was okay, because they just ran never attacking back. Then Vlad snapped his fingers again and that seemed like a signal of some sort as they drew out various weapons and started to attack again harder and faster. But Danny couldn't resist some witty banter.

"Did you guys rehearse this or what?" He said behind his shield. He was huffing and puffing but he could still take these guys. Just one at a time…

What Danny didn't know was that when the prey shows signs of weakness, it's usually the time to go in for the kill. So Skulker came out of the crowd of ghosts and aimed for his heart….

"No!" Sam cried and kicked and punched until the ghost bird holding her had no choice but to let go. She ran up to Skulker and executed a tackle that would have made Dash jealous. That gave Danny enough time to free Tucker and Jazz.

"Now…" He said," Let's have a real fight."

_**

* * *

**__**The Next Morning**_

Danny woke up tired and confused. _What happened_, he thought, _and why are my clothes covered in green stuff? _With a jolt he remembered yesterday and groaned. With Jazz, Sam and Tucker's help they had managed to get the ghosts back into the ghost zone, but not before they destroyed the entire school. And not before Danny got seriously injured. He hadn't felt that injured since he first fought the Lunch Lady. As he left with Jazz he could hear Vlad speaking to the reporters who had shown up.

"It was all the ghost boy's fault," Vlad announced, "I saw him with my own eyes, purposely destroying the school…"

The thought of Vlad made Danny angry and he shoved his clothes into the washing hamper before going downstairs.

"Danny what are you doing up?" Maddie called from the basement.

"Uh…going to school?" Danny replied awkwardly.

"Well, school is cancelled. According to Mayor Masters, the ghost kid destroyed your high school and this town isn't big enough to have a community centre that can house 9000 kids as they learn. So people are staying home until the builders finish building the temporary school. Then they'll start working on the school itself." By now Maddie had come up from the basement. As she caught a glimpse of annoyance, and guilt on Danny's face she asked, "Is anything wrong? Don't worry, the temporary school will be up in two weeks, I hear."

"No, nothing's wrong." Danny lied and turned to go back upstairs.

_**

* * *

**__**At that moment elsewhere in Amity Park **_

As Jack drove the rented vehicle (included in the vacation package of course), Alex looked around the city. They had finally arrived and the rental car only made Alex even more suspicious. Jack however had been thrilled and decided to drive them both to the hotel right away. As Alex looked around he saw a giant pile of rubble and smoldering ash. It covered a lot of ground and had a circle of burned grass around it. A partially burned sign read: Casper High, Home of the Ravens. What the hell happened to it, Alex wondered. As they arrived at the hotel, Alex got out and physically shook his head in an effort to mentally shake the picture of the ruined school from his mind. He looked up at the sky and –as fate would have it- saw Danny Phantom. The ghost boy was flying… and it looked as though he enjoyed it too. Alex looked to see Jack disappear through the doors of the 15 story hotel.

"Hey, Danny Phantom!" Alex cried on a whim. The boy looked down in confusion to see who was calling him. As their eyes met, Danny waved, a friendly grin on his face. Alex waved back, then stared in confusion as the boy flew down. He came down enough that Alex didn't have to look at the sky to see him, but not enough that his feet touched the ground.

"So what do you want me to sign?" Danny asked.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Look I've dealed with tourists before. Usually, they want me to sign something. so what is it?" Danny looked exasperated.

"I just wanted to say hi. That's all. Sorry to bother you." Alex suddenly felt shy. It was idiotic to call the ghost in the first place. "So I guess I'll see around town."  
"Yeah probably you will." Danny ran a hand through his messy hair, as he turned to leave, Alex asked one more question,

"Could you tell me what happened to the school?"

"Okay. You see there were a whole bunch of ghosts that decided to beat me up," Danny said quickly, "and though I managed to beat them we sort of destroyed the school in the progress."

"Oh. Well sorry for bothering you." Alex watched as the ghost flew away.

"ALEX, where have you been?" Alex turned to see Jack glaring at him.

"Nowhere." He finally answered.

"Well come inside. We have to unpack at least." Jack dragged him with her.

"Sure whatever." Alex said, still a little stunned by his first encounter with a ghost. He didn't notice the black haired, blue eyed boy run past through the hotel parking lot a few minutes later.

******_OOH, OOH! 1,822 words that's a record! So Review if you want to see the next chapter. Does Alex Meet Danny Fenton? FInd out...by reviewing._**


	3. Chapter 3

Public Library Hours

_**This Chappy is dedicated to GreenAwesomeness and Dragon of Spirits 'cause they were the only ones that review so there! :p **_

_**Chapter 3: Silent Anger and Awkwardness**_

Alex was sick and tired of being cooped up inside the Hotel. And it had only been 6 hours. He had tried room service but changed his mind when he saw the names of the foods. He hadn't noticed until he read the room service menu but the hotel was called The Spook. It wasn't a very good name considering that there was nothing in the hotel that had to do with Danny Phantom. He snuck out the door as Jack unpacked.

He walked down an unfamiliar street and barley noticed anything. That is, until he saw the _house_. It was hard not to notice. From across the street, Alex could see a dark haired boy in an upstairs window, apparently talking to someone. For a moment, Alex's vision went hazy and he could almost swear that is was Phantom. But his eyes adjusted back to normal and although it wasn't Phantom, there was no denying the resemblance.

Alex walked on toward the Nasty Burger. He had seen so many teenagers there on the trip to the hotel that they seemed to be pouring out. As he walked in, he noticed that a large number of booths weren't filled although there were many people in the restaurant. They seemed to circle 4 people: a blond-haired, well built boy with purple eyes wearing a football jacket; a Hispanic, black-haired girl with grass green eyes wearing a pink shirt; a black-haired Asian guy also wearing a football jacket and a blond, green-eyed, girl wearing a white shirt with a red backwards 'P'. They were all sitting in one booth talking about something with smirks on their faces. Alex could tell right away: they were the popular people. Alex decided to play innocent idiot who doesn't know anything about this town. He ordered a nasty burger for here and sat down right next to the popular kids' table. Suddenly everyone was quiet. All you could hear was a clatter of a spoon falling, as the blond boy watched Alex sit, his face going red with rage. He stood up and before Alex could try one bite of the weirdly named burger, he pulled Alex up by the collar out of his seat until Alex was hanging in the air.

"Who do you think you are?" The blond boy asked, in what seemed to be his most menacing voice. Alex was not impressed. He had beaten up guys who were two years older than him; he didn't need to be worried about some jock.

"My name's Alex," he said in as normal a tone as he could manage. He was dying to laugh right in the jock's face. It was turning shades of red at an alarming rate.

"Well, _Alexandra_, my name is Dash and around here, we do things my way. And my way does not include losers like you breathing my air." Dash grinned satisfied with his answer. _Either that or he's proud of himself for coming up with that name, _thought Alex. Out loud he said:

"How stupid are you?"

"What did you just call me?" Dash said slightly sputtering.

"You heard me. Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone else does too…at least not to your face." Alex hadn't planned on starting a fight, but as long as it didn't make the news, he would be okay. What he hadn't planned was the Hispanic girl standing up suddenly, hands on her hips and her mouth turned up in a pout.

"Cool it, Baxter. Since when were nerds more important than your dates?" She picked up her bag heading toward the exit. "Come find me after you beat up this loser." She walked away, making sure everybody watched. Alex read between the lines: _Why are you paying more attention to him when __**I'm**__ here?_

"Well since you made my girlfriend leave, you're gonna get a bigger beating upping." Alex was ready, though he did wonder if Dash knew that 'beating upping' wasn't even a word. Suddenly piercing screams rang threw the air. Dash and Alex turned to see Phantom fighting with a ghost who had flaming green hair and metal body. Dash dropped Alex, who landed on the floor.  
"Go Phantom!" Dash said, forgetting about Alex. Phantom turned toward him and was punched in the face by the other ghost. As he flew backwards, a small silver canister was thrown off his belt. Alex caught it and studied it in the brief moment he had. It was a regular soup canister except for the green trim and a button on its side, right underneath the handle. _What would a ghost want with soup? _Alex thought. Phantom stood up, rubbing his head. Just as he realized the thermos was missing, the silver ghost came at him.

"Get me the thermos!" He yelled between blasts of green energy. Alex sat there on the floor for a while, before trying to throw the thermos. But it was snatched out of his hands. He looked up to see Dash, his face full of concentration throw the thermos.

"Here it is Phantom!" Dash yelled. Phantom caught it without having to turn around and instantly opened the lid, causing a blue ray of light to come out and engulf the ghost, sucking him into the thermos. Alex watched. _Smithers would love something like that, _Alex thought. _A thermos that was actually a ghost catcher. _He got up and at once was slammed into by 3 teens that had just been entering the diner. Dash ran out the door just as they had entered and not bothered to wait for them to come in. Alex tried to get up but noticed the boy sitting on him. It was Phantom's duplicate. The boy with black hair and blue eyes got up and held a hand out to pull Alex up. Alex accepted and he saw multiple bruises up and down his arms.

"You've got guts," he said, as he helped up his companions, a gothic looking girl and an African American boy with a beret.

"What?" Alex said, confused. After that action with the ghosts and Dash, he barely remembered why he was in this part of the restaurant anyway.

"When you called Dash an idiot to his face? That was something most people wouldn't do in a lifetime. Or at least during their time at Casper High." The boy smiled. "I'm Danny. I'm also a frequent victim of Dash's. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Alex." With nothing else to do, he shook Danny's hand. "I'm new in town. I'm staying at 'The Spook'."

"That Classy place? You don't look loaded." The African American spoke up.

"Well I'm not. You see…um..."

"Tucker," Danny said.

"Right. Well you see, Tucker, somebody paid for us…I mean my guardian and I to come here. The ticket here, the room, extra expenses…though Jack has taken care of that one. Even the ticket back has already been paid." Alex shrugged.

"Do you have any idea who paid?" the Goth Girl said.

"Nope. There was no return address, and the note was typed on a computer. Plus they sent me this." Alex showed the three of them the flyer about Danny Phantom. Each one of them had a different reaction. Tucker was trying to contain a huge fit of laughter, Sam was looking displeased and bemused, and Danny was just staring a the sheet with a sick look on his face, one that kind of reminded Alex of some faces he had made when faced with yet another mission. He also seemed to say something under his breath kind of like "The things this town does to get tourists". He seemed pretty tense when confronted with that paper and the resemblance between him and Phantom was only made clearer when he held the paper up so the picture faced Alex.

"Are you sure that this was sent to you? Because I'm pretty sure Vlad has just started printing these things." Danny looked like he was going to rip it to shreds. Alex dutifully rescued it from him.

"Er…can I have my paper back? Jack would ballistic if she knew I had it." As Danny handed the paper back he saw him shaking with rage. "Thanks. So who is this 'Vlad' person?"

"He's the mayor of Amity Park and ever since he won the election, he's been doing everything in his power to make sure Danny Phantom is shown in a negative light." He balled his hands up into fists then released the pent up energy. "If you're new, I won't mind showing you around. But then again there isn't much to see. And that is if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of losers like us."

"I really don't mind. But I want to see that house you were in," Alex said.

"What house?" Danny looked confused.

"You know that crazy looking one with the silver attachments on top…" Alex trailed off noticing Danny had gone a bright pink color.

"That's my house," he mumbled quietly.

"Oh…"Alex said turning a bright red himself.

"Don't worry we can still go there…"

"No, just forget about what I said, let's just go there." The two boys stood there awkwardly until Tucker broke the silence.

"Are we going there or what?"

Once inside the house, Alex could at last get a feeling of normality. The house itself looked plain, and there was no one in sight.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny called, hoping there was nobody home. Suddenly a giant orange covered man jumped out from behind the door Alex had noticed and started scanning the four of them with something that looked like one of those hand held metal detectors, except it was silver and had the word 'Fenton' written on it in green.

"Clean," The man said, passing it over Tucker. "Clean," he said again as it passed over Sam. "Clean," Alex felt the whoosh of air brought by the metal detector thing. "Cle…aw! I was hopping that this would be an invention that would work the first time!" The man turned around abruptly and walked away, with the machine making loud beeping noises.

Alex had a look of shock on his face from this abrupt introduction. From the looks on Tucker and Sam's faces it was obvious that they didn't know about this either. The only one who looked calm was Danny and even then he was blushing a bit.

"I can't believe they got it done so fast." Danny shook his head.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Alex said.

"You're from England!" Tucker exclaimed. Alex gave him a 'so?' look before saying:

"Yeah guess I forgot to mention that. I repeat, what in the world was that?"

"It's called the Fenton Specter Detector." Danny started walking up the stairs and they all followed him. "It's designed to work like a handheld metal detector. You just wave it over a person and it tells you whether they're being over shadowed by a ghost. It can also tell if there is a ghost within a 50 mile radius, but what good would that do in a town like Amity Park? There's always ghosts here!" What started off as an explanation turned in to a rant and Sam had to force Danny to sit down on his bed to calm down. A girl suddenly walked in with red hair, pulled back by a blue head band and wearing a black shirt with blue pants.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling." She had a motherly air about her and clutched a huge book under her right arm. Alex took a chance to look at the title. _Psychology for the underage Psychologist by: Itsnot Twuhard. _As she talked she barely noticed that Alex was here. He took this as a chance to look around. The room was absolutely bare and there was no sign that a teenager lived here except for the clothes spilling out of the closet. Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that everybody was looking at him.

"What?" he said.

"Er..Alex, Danny's having some issues that need solving…" Sam started. She seemed unsure of what to say next.

"Sure everybody has issues." Alex was sure that these 'issues' had something to do with Vlad and Phantom. He was also aware that these people knew something he didn't and because of that he might be asked to leave.

"And well he's really sorry but you have to leave." The girl who entered finished.

Alex got up. "Sorry, but why can't Danny say all this himself?" He said edging toward the door.

"He's not here," Sam said flatly. Alex looked around and in fact he could only see Tucker, Sam and the red haired girl.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Alex left.

**Okay I was planning to stop at '**_**Are we going there or what'**_** but I wanted to make it longer and this is what I came up with.**

**Read and Review 'else the werewolf'll get you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Public Library Hours

_HEY THERE! Course the werewolf was away, trying to write for DD(Detonation Day). _

_Danny: HI!  
Me: why'd you come here?_

_Him: Don't you like me?_

_Me: Yeah but this is just random._

_Danny: I see. You don't like me anymore do you? Yeah I see how it is. (Flies away angrily)_

_Me: Danny, wait I oh never mind._

_Just so you know, Danny's personality was kind of based on a friend of mine who said the last sentence(that Danny said) a lot._

_OH and this might seem irrelevant but it's really important. In this part of the story, Danny's room has a window that faces the street. I think it's in the show too but I just want to clarify that. AND this whole chapter takes place at the same time, the line breaks are just different perspective._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Alex or Danny or Journey to the center of the Earth. Damn. Anyway onto the chapter._

_**Chapter 3: Paper storm of secrets  
**_Alex had given up on Danny. He had seen him around town a few times since the last time Alex had gone to his house but they hadn't really talked. But Alex knew there was some connection between him and Phantom and that's why he was up at 4 a.m. in the morning thinking about all the ghosts he had seen in the last few days.

"Think of the devil himself," Alex muttered as Danny Phantom flew past his window. Not caring where the ghost went, the young spy turned his thoughts back to his musings. For some reason he remembered the conversation with Danny at the Nasty Burger.

"Someone sent me here on purpose?" Alex shook his head. He needed a walk to clear his thoughts but it wasn't like he could just was through the front door. He walked onto the balcony of the room he and Jack were sharing and looked for anything he could use to climb down. He spotted a drain pipe running lengthwise along their balcony.

"Perfect," he muttered and went back inside to change into warmer clothes. Finally he came out and started to scale down a 10 story high drain pipe.

As Danny finished patrol for the night, he went back to his room. Sam and Tucker were staying for a sleepover and they were printing something using his printer. Sam looked pretty scared when she heard the noise but relaxed when she saw Danny.

"Uh, guys, what did you print?" Danny asked, because there were already about 20 pages printed out.

"Well, remember that Alex guy we met a few days ago?" Sam started nervously.

"Yeah." Danny waited for her reply.

"Well, I did a search on him and I found out that he's a spy." Her voice was small as she said the last three words.

Danny laughed. "Okay," he said. "Even if that were true, how did you find out?"

"Let's just say I managed to hack into MI6's computer files."

"Who the hell is MI6?"

"This spying company that is based in London. There's this thick 31 page file all about Alex and his missions. For instance do you know he was the cause of 7 deaths?" Sam waved the stack of papers under Danny's nose.

"It's true dude. She tied me to a chair and gagged me while she was getting to the website but she let me look." Tucker was rubbing his wrists and Sam was nodding.

"Come on, he's only a teenager like us." Danny couldn't believe that Alex would be a spy.

"How many teenagers do you know that have saved the world on 6 different accounts? Here just read it. I have to go make sure that the government can't trace yours computer." Sam dropped an armload of papers in Danny's arm and he leaned over to whisper to Tucker.

"Does she do a background check on everybody we meet?"

"Well I think that she did a search on people in our class…apparently Dash had a crush on her mom once…" Tucker grinned.

"I HEARD THAT!"Sam yelled.

Alex had somehow managed to find himself at the Fenton house once more. He had managed to climb unscathed down the drain pipe but his thoughts were twisting and churning like fruit in a blender. He wondered whether to visit Danny and talk to him, maybe even apologize for leaving so early…

"At 5 a.m. in the morning? He'll thing I'm crazy." He sat down on the street curb opposite to the Fentons' house and sank into his thoughts.

A half hour of reading was not what most would call the most enlightening experience for most people. Unless of course you are reading a file about a person you know. Excuse me. Make that _thought_ you knew.

"This is incredible," Tucker said. "He's done things that could have killed him and he's still alive!"

"Man, Tucker, you make it sound like he's a book character," Sam said

"Why a book character?"Tucker asked.  
"Because the plots of these missions are way better sounding than any movie I've seen. Besides, most movies are basedon books."

"Not true!"

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"

"Um, guys?" Danny tried to get there attention but they kept on arguing.

"Name one," Sam said not hearing Danny.

"Journey to the Center of the Earth!" Tucker shouted looking triumphant.

"You idiot that's a classic book!"

"Guys, SHUT UP! You're going to wake up my parents!"

"Too late for that," muttered Tucker as the door opened and Jack Fenton came in waving what suspiciously looked like the Fenton Weasel.

"Look Danny! I just finished making a few modifications on Fenton Weasel. Now it just doesn't suck, it also blows! Look!" Jack flipped a switch on the Weasel and it started blowing wildly, scattering Danny's books, and clothes and…

"THE FILE!" Danny, Sam and Tucker yelled. They all raced toward the window (still open from when Danny had returned) and watched as the papers flew onto the street. By now, Jack had turned off the weasel, disappointed by Danny's reaction and went to bed. A good two thirds of file was flying out on the street right now. And there was no one there except some guy sitting on the curb…

Alex got whacked in the face by a flying piece of paper. He yanked it off and looked at it. There was a picture of him on the paper, a recent one. As Alex scanned the paper he saw that there was information about him on the sheet. As more sheets flew from the open window, Alex picked them up and quickly scanned each of them. After he had collected all 20 sheets, he had read about Stormbreaker, Point Blanc, Skeleton Key, and almost all of Eagle Strike. He looked and saw the heads of Sam, Tucker and Danny ducking down and hoping he hadn't seen them. Well it was too late because he already had.

He rang the doorbell to the Fenton home, shifting the papers so he could carry them under one arm. Jack answered the door, looking sleepily at him.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton. Sorry to disturb you but I need to see Danny right now." Below the cordial surface, a range of emotions were erupting. He was shocked and hurt, and scared that other people could do this also. But mostly he was angry. Angry at the way Danny and his friends had invaded his life and privacy. Angry at MI6 (for who else could do this?) for doing this without his knowing. And just angry in general with himself for getting angry over this.

"Yeah, sure….I like fudge…fudge ghosts taste good…"Alex took this as a 'yes' and pushed upstairs toward Danny's room. He knocked at Danny's door.

"Open up Danny! I've got something of yours." The door was opened and Alex walked in. He dumped the paper stack on the bed and was silent. All thoughts of sarcasm were out of his head. He was hurt and angry that someone could and did do this.

"So, is it true?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam also had the same doubts and Alex could have easily denied it…

"Yes." He said it in almost a whisper.

"So you've killed people? You've saved the world? What kind of a person are you?" Sam said.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alex watched her reaction first anger then puzzlement.

"Me?" She said pointing like an idiot to herself.

"Not you specifically. But the three of you, walking around whispering together, and Danny's disappearances and your lack of fear when faced with ghosts." Alex got up. "I should go."

"Wait," Sam said as he stood with his back to her in the door way. "What were you doing outside Danny's house so early?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I suffer from insomnia?" Alex said dryly, not bothering to turn around.

"No," Sam said flatly.

"I thought so," Alex said simply. He finally walked out, slamming the door behind himself.

After the trio took a shocked moment in silence to process what had happened, Danny got up.

"I'm going to talk to him," he said, grabbing a jacket.

"What if he's here to spy on you? Or what if he's working for the guys in white?" Sam grabbed his shoulder and held on.

"Firstly, I don't think he knows that I'm Danny Phantom. If he did, he would have said so. Secondly, I don't think the GIW is smart enough to hire anybody like Alex. Thirdly, he's my friend no matter if he is a spy. Besides, I'm the freak with super powers remember?" Danny walked out the door, knowing his reasons were right.

"Should we go after him?" Sam asked Tucker.

"Nah, I agree with Danny on this one. I believe Alex is a good guy," Tucker said.

"I hope you're right."

"Alex!" Alex looked behind his shoulder to see Danny running after him.

"What do you want Danny?" Alex said darkly.

"I want to talk, Alex," Danny said.

"About what?" Alex said impatiently. He looked like he was going to run away any minute. Danny thought fast and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I just want to thank you," Danny said.

"For what?" Now Alex looked a bit calmer and more curious than angry.

"Um…for saving the world?" Danny said awkwardly.

"In case you've noticed I haven't really done much for north America."

"Well…what about when you stopped that crazy billionaire?"

"Which one? There's a lot of them these days."

"Tell me about," Danny said thinking of Vlad. "And I mean that one that tried to destroy Washington D.C. ?You know Nickolei Drevin?"

"I would have done it anyways. My housekeeper was visiting her parents there." Alex continued walking making Danny have to jog to keep up.

Alex was making Danny frustrated. He stopped in front Alex turned around so he faced him and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry about what my friends did. I didn't ask them to and I didn't want to know that you're a spy. But it's not like I can control my friends!" What had begun as a simple apology ended up as a rant as Alex stood there looking emotionless. Danny shook Alex. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"Like what? The fact that my friends, no sorry make that friend, is miles away and I have no one to talk to? Or the fact that only two days ago you didn't seem to want to be my friend and now you're acting like you've known me your entire life! The only thing I really want is a normal life! With friends! But no, _I'm_ Alex Rider! I have to disappear for a few weeks just to save the world! But how can I do that when I can't even save my grades? How come you get to know everything about me but I can't even here a good excuse from your friends on how you disappear? I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore." Alex seemed physically tired from this rant.

"Alex…" Danny began, but Alex just walked away. And this time he didn't try to stop him as the sun started rising.

_Um. I'm never doing anything like this again. NO MORE ANGST FROM ME! But angst from anyone else is good. REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am very glad I typed most of this before school started. :)  
Disclaimer:I don't own Alex or Danny or anyone else you know.**_

_**Chapter 5: Even**_

Alex hadn't slept much that night. Even though he knew as spy to get sleep whenever possible, the shock of what happened last night couldn't bring back the possibility of sleep. He decided to go for a run, using a local map to avoid all routes close to Danny's house. It would be best to avoid contact before he could get his thoughts together. Leaving Jack a note, he put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt grabbing his water bottle and leaving the room.  
Amity Park's forest was a perfect place to get away from everything. For once he didn't think about his life or Danny's. He ran through the forest at first not paying attention to anything until something gray caught his eye. In this green and brown place, the gray mansion seemed like a foreign object. It was almost as tall as the trees and had birdbaths in the front yard. A Rolls-Royce was parked in the driveway which actually was part of a circular loop which connected to a path big enough for that kind of a vehicle that led out of the forest.  
Alex stared in shock as a man with long white hair tired back wearing a black suit walked out. He smiled.  
"I see you've found my forest getaway. Well nice to meet you, citizen." The man triggered Alex's sense for danger and there was something strange about him. Also something about this man reminded him of Danny… Alex realized that the man was waiting for an answer and replied:  
"I'm sorry, I don't live here. Who are you?" Alex's reply made the man's smile grow bigger if anything.  
"I'm sorry. You see I don't know all the citizens and I naturally assumed you were one. I am Vladimir Masters, mayor of Amity Park." Alex had heard that name before.  
"Vladimir Masters? As in _the_ Vladimir Masters, multi millionaire and Dairy king of Wisconsin?" Alex wanted desperately to get away from this man. He really didn't like rich men. Most of them were consumed by their greed for power and wealth which usually resulted in their demise. But that's probably just in Alex's cases.  
"That's right!" Masters beamed. Then he frowned. "Though most people don't know I'm the dairy king."  
"I read it on the internet. Oh, I just remembered my, uh, mother wanted me to buy some bread. She'll be worried sick if I don't get home on time. Nice meeting you, Mr. Masters." As lame as that excuse was, Alex knew if he stayed longer he'd find himself involved in more involuntary spying. He ran away from the man knowing full well that this is not the end.  
"Nice meeting you too, Alex Rider." Vlad Masters smiled. He had found what he was looking for.

Closer to downtown, Danny felt an inexplicable shiver and saw the small sliver of frozen breath escaping his mouth. He hurried toward the bathroom to change into his alter ego (1). Skulker watched as Danny flew outside the school searching for the ghost who had triggered his ghost sense.  
"5 of my pay says he won't fall for it." He was communicating with Vlad through an ear piece.  
"Oh, but 10 of your pay says he will. You see, Skulker, I know Danny better than he knows himself. I know what move he'll make before he does it. Learn that Skulker and I guarantee that you'll have him skinned and hanging on your wall in a month." Skulker knew that Vlad was enjoying a smile wherever he was.  
"If it were that easy you wouldn't have told me that." Skulker heard chuckling.  
"Yes, Skulker, but Danny should still consider you a formidable foe. Now don't contact me again. I will contact you later but you are to remain incommunicado until I do so." Vlad hung up without a goodbye of any sorts. But Skulker knew this was to be expected when dealing with Plasmius. He only hung up and frowned as Danny flew closer and closer.

Alex had slowed down long since. He had completely lost himself in the forest and if it weren't for the sun showing which direction he went, he probably wouldn't be able to keep track of where he went. Then it all went wrong too fast. First he stumbled and tripped over a root. Then a large shadow covered him. Alex looked up to see a ghost. He was larger than Danny Phantom. He had a cape, fangs and an evil smile. His hair was black and had two large points in it.  
"Want to go for a ride Alex?" With out waiting for a reply the ghost grabbed his arm and began dragging him skyward. They were almost crashed into a plane before the ghost stopped.  
"Isn't this a nice place for a chat, Alex?" The ghost smiled even more and it made Alex want to throw up. There was that nagging feeling again, like he had met this ghost already. Alex dismissed it and tried asking a few questions.  
"What do you want with me? How do you know my name?" Alex wasn't struggling, but determination burned in his eyes.  
"Why, Alex," Said Vlad, his voice deadly soft, "SCORPIA told me."

Danny had been chasing after Skulker for what seemed like hours. Skulker flew incredibly fast for a guy in a huge metal suit. Unfortunately, Danny did not know that Skulker had been winning the Ghost zone's annual cross country flight for the last 15 years. And he also didn't know that the average speed of a ghost (at its fastest) is 350 miles per hour making his 175 miles per hour record worthless. They were finally at the outskirts of town and Danny was on the ground clutching his side. Well actually he was perfectly fine. He was building up a huge amount of energy to blast Skulker back to the ghost zone.  
"Ha! If only I could capture and skin you. Or even take a picture. Alas I've been paid a huge fee to let you chase me."  
"You're…_pantpant_…a distraction?" Danny hoped Skulker believed that.  
"Look at that. He actually understood." Skulker smirked.  
"By who?" Danny was done acting. He just wanted to know who, and what and he'd be on his way.  
"Plasmius. Honestly that man is such pain. I've already found out that your ghost sense doesn't work outside a range of 20 miles."  
"What's he doing?"Skulker shrugged.  
"When I asked he said something about someone named Alex something." Danny paled. After Alex left that night they had burned the rest of the papers they hadn't read. Danny felt bad about what they had done and if Plasmius had gotten a hold of Alex then something was up.  
"Thanks for the info," Danny said, immediately letting go of the form of ectoplasmic energy that made up his ectobeam. He flew away searching for Vlad's ecto-signature.  
"Oh crap," said Skulker, watching as Danny flew away. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Alex was puzzled. What connection could this ghost have to Scorpia? Unless he was one of the "millions of people who had died at the hand of Scorpia…speaking of which…  
"You aren't my dad are you?" As soon as the words left Alex wished he could recollect them. What kind of father (dead or alive) would dangle his son more than 100 feet in the air?  
"Your father?" The ghost was incredibly confused. Alex shook his head.  
"Nothing."  
"In any case, Alexander, crying for mommy and daddy is not going to help you."  
"It's Alex," Alex muttered.  
"I beg your pardon?" said the ghost. For a kidnapping ghost who had allied himself with Scorpia, he was very polite.  
"My name is ALEX. Not Alexander, ALEX." Vlad smiled.  
"You remind me so much of Daniel. It's a shame you two won't meet." Both of them were interrupted as they heard a strange whistling sound. Vlad whipped Alex around like a rag doll as he looked for the sound of their confusion. A black and white blur speed toward them and knocked right into 

them. The three of them hung suspended in air for one second, before Alex started to fall to gravity's grasp. He didn't scream, didn't shout. He only looked at the two ghosts with confusion and fell, quite swiftly toward the earth.  
Danny's eyes widened and he rushed down toward the earth. He didn't get more than 10 feet before being pelted by Vlad's ectobeams.  
"Forget about him, Danny, fight with me," The way Vlad said it, it made Danny completely sure.  
"I knew it." Vlad looked at him curiously. "I knew you were gay." There was silence for a few minutes then Vlad cried out:  
"WHAT!?"

Alex was falling. It was so quiet, so calming. When he hit the ground, he immediately blacked out, not feeling the pain of having several leg and arm injuries. When he came to he saw they two ghosts exchanging witty banner.  
"You know how people say you're clueless? Well, they're wrong. You, Daniel, are as much an idiot as your father!" said the vampire like ghost.  
"But you always seem to be after me! And I think you've gotten over my mom!" _Danny Phantom has a mother? _Alex thought.Danny shot off a round of ectoblasts. The two seemed less to be fighting and more to be arguing.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You haven't plotted anything to kill my father or get my mom all to yourself since my freshmen year."  
"And just because of that you assume that I'm gay?"  
"What you said before was kind of gay."  
"Well, I um…" the vampire ghost stammered. "Oh forget it. You're an idiot." The ghost disappeared before their eyes and Danny Phantom made no move to find it.  
"Well," he said. "Guess I'd better find Alex." And a bluish white ring formed around his waist, splitting into two and covering his whole body. When the transformation was done, in Danny Phantom's place stood Danny Fenton. Alex let out a small gasp. Danny turned toward his hiding spot. Alex came out of the bushes.  
"So…"said Danny awkwardly.  
"I don't think this is the right place to talk about it." Alex felt his vision getting blurred and tried to stay awake.  
"I guess we're even now." Alex said as the blackness of unconsciousness enveloped him. As soon as he made sure Alex hadn't died, Danny took out his cell phone and called Sam and Tucker.  
"Apparently, so." He sighed as he waited for them to pick up.

_**OMG! It's a miracle! I've managed to update during the school year!  
now that that's out of the way i like to make an important announcement. I don't like SLASH. And I am not a fan of SLASH. The vlad thing was a mistake. I only meant to knock Alex out.**_

_**Alex: (wakes up) where what…you did this to me?!  
Me: (punches him in the nose) SHUDDUP.  
Danny: if you'd like to see less slash and more of the story please press the review button. Or you could always just taste the firey wrath of my ecto beam. But the seriously the button is way better.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know that most authors suggest doing research before writing something you don't know about, but… (Bangs head on wall) I'm too lazy. Oh and to those who actually care, I'm not good with height so please ignore the height reference about airplanes in chapter 5.  
Thank you.  
Disclaimer: Alex Rider and Danny Phantom have mysteriously diappeared from my file of things i created. If you find them please return them to ME! NOT Anthony Horowitz or Butch Hartman. They stole them.**_

_**Chapter 6: Break-in**_

Alex was in the hospital. He had survived Plasmius's attack and was fine. The only problem was what to do now. Sam and Tucker knew that Alex knew. So you could say that the meeting in front of the hospital wasn't exactly pleasant. Alex had walked outside with Jack before Sam came out of nowhere and pounced on him.

"I swear, if you tell anyone Danny's secret, I will hunt you down, tie you up in a chair and slowly cut your limbs off with dental floss(1)," she whispered fiercely into his ear. Right then she noticed Jack and backed away from Alex.

"Are these friends of yours, Alex?" Jack asked. Alex shuffled his feet and mumbled:

"Yeah."

"Well, go catch up with them. I'll meet you back at the apartment." She turned and walked away. The four of them stood there for a while, Alex still looking at his feet, Sam glaring, Tucker and Danny staring at Alex.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. What would be the point when you know about me? But…nah, it's nothing." Alex started walking away but was stopped by Danny and his friends.

"In this town, nothing is never nothing. Tell me what it is." Danny was serious.

"Well it's just that the ghost who nearly killed me was working with Scorpia."

"WHAT?"The three friends cried. They remembered how Scorpia was a ruthless terrorist organization who nearly killed Alex.

"Okay, Alex I'm sorry to ruin your vacation, but you have got to know more info before we can investigate. Call your…uh guardian. You're sleepin' over at my house tonight."

Danny's room wasn't really the best place for four people to sleep in. So they were allowed to sleep in the basement with sleeping bags. Alex had borrowed one from the Fentons.

"Is this sleeping bag safe to sleep in?" Alex asked. It was a faded silver color and was covered with mysterious green stains. There were several large rips on it revealing the stuffing. All in all it looked like it was going to fall apart.

"Yeah it's fine. It's just a bit battered." Danny unrolled his own sleeping bag which looked pretty much the same except there were less stains on it. When they were finally ready (and when everybody was finally awake) they started talking about serious stuff.

"You know that ghost you were fighting? His name is Vlad Plasmius. And well…" Danny began.

"No wait. Let me guess. He's also a half ghost half human and his alter ego is Vlad Masters." Alex waited for them to get over their shock.

"How did you know?" Tucker managed to ask.

"In my experience the rich dudes always have something shifty to hide. Plus I just guessed."

"Anyways you're right. Ever since he found out that I'm also a human-ghost hybrid he's wanted me to be his apprentice. Oh and before that he wanted to kill my dad and marry my mom."

"And this is important how?" Alex asked. Danny shrugged.

"Just some background info. And now that he's working for Scorpia something fishy must be up. But if I can count on two things. One that Vlad wouldn't give up his secret unless he was to become ruler of the world or something if he did (2). And two, Sam can hack into anything. If I can count on your coming with us Alex, we should be able to break into Vlad's house and find out what Scorpia's up to."

"But Danny, we've already broken into Vlad's house before. Why should this time be any different?" Tucker asked. He was looking over some blueprints and Alex recognized something that vaguely looked like Vlad Masters's mansion.

"This time is going to be different because we don't know what we're up against. We can handle any type of ghost but the actual death thing is not our style."

"So, what you're like the Ghostbusters?" Alex joked.

"In a way," Danny replied. He thought of the rows of guns in the weapons vault. "But for now go to sleep. We investigate tomorrow."

"That was too easy," Danny replied, blowing away smoke from his ecto-gun. They had defeated about 30 ghosts that Vlad used to keep his mansion invader free. Danny, Sam and Tucker had nearly perfect aim from their daily practice, but Alex wasn't a bad shot either. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that Alex?"

"Here and there," Alex said seeing no need to mention his training on Malagasto. The door was wide open and they ran inside carefully trying not to set off any alarms. As they turned the first left after the main hall they saw ruby red lasers crisscrossing in every single direction.

"Tucker can you disable this?" Alex asked. Tucker pressed a few buttons on his PDA but shook his head.

"I need to get into the middle of it," he said and started going down the hallway. It was almost scary to see Tucker to dodge every single beam because you'd think a nerd like him would never been to a gym in his life.

"I wonder if super villains have a yearly meeting to decide the booby trap of the year award," Sam muttered as she dropped to the floor to avoid a beam. Alex had already made it to the other side and Danny had used good old fashioned intangibility. "Mind giving us a hand, Danny?" She and Tucker were stuck in positions so awkward it was funny. Alex had a laugh while Danny chuckled as he turned intangible to fly through the beams. He grabbed both of them by their wrists and half carried pulled them through the rest of the beams, intangible of course. They finally reached Vlad's study and there they split up.

"Tucker, go keep a watch on who's in here other than us. I'm pretty sure Vlad isn't here because he had to go to a meeting but keep an eye for cleaning maids or extra ghosts we didn't knock out. And if the King of Fruitloops himself shows, you know what to do before you leave. Stay in touch with these," Danny finished tossing Tucker a pair of Fenton Phones.

"What was the last part about?" Alex asked raising his eyebrows. He had learned a bit about the rivalry between Vlad and Danny but they had barely scratched the surface before they left.

"Nothing. Here, you guys should keep these too," Danny replied, tossing Sam and Alex a pair of Fenton Phones. He started looking through the books on the shelf, while Sam was hacking into the computer on a smaller desk. Vlad's main desk was full of papers so Alex went and had a look. There wasn't anything important there, a few newspaper clippings about Scorpia that were from about 5 years ago. No plans for making world destroying bombs, no recipe for child killing viruses. Just a few papers about contracts and some really scary pictures of Danny's mom. Alex shuddered as he closed a book that had pictures of Maddie dressed in little more than a…well you don't really want to know.

"Find anything?" Danny asked. Alex shook his head.

"No, but if I were you I would blast this book into a million pieces." Alex handed the book to Danny. He looked inside and saw the pictures of his mom. He quickly closed the book.

"I'm pretending I never saw that so I won't be scarred for life," Danny said, tossing the book outside while shooting an ectoblast at it, obliterating it into small charred scraps of paper.

"Hello? If you guys are done looking at stupid obsessions of Vlad's, I found some things that might interest you." Sam was still furiously typing on the computer and snapped Alex and Danny out of their joking mood. Alex was on her left and Danny on her right.

"How convenient is that he saved it all under named 'The S Project'? Unfortunately the information is messed up and doesn't seem to be in any order. I can't find anything specific so I'm just scrolling down…" she stopped as she saw that they weren't paying attention. Alex saw something that looked like recipe and asked Sam to stop.

"What are Blood Blossoms?" Alex asked.

"They're a type of plant that affects ghosts in a painful way. The rest of the items on the list are a series of tranquilizers. Pretty powerful stuff. If they were using it on humans one teaspoon of this stuff could knock out about a 1000 people, maybe more." Alex and Danny gawked at Sam like she had said she was from another planet.

"So I read about poisons and stuff on the internet. So?" Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable under their gaze.  
"I like my torture ideas to be detailed! Okay? Big deal." By then Alex had gotten bored and was looking at the computer. He saw some plans for a small submarine like machine.

"Does either of you guys know what these are?" Alex asked. Danny and Sam stopped arguing and looked at what he was gesturing at.

"Those are plans for the Spectre Speeder!" They exclaimed at the same time. Danny looked closer.

"But there's some kind of modification on the top." On the top of the vehicle was sub machine gun type of object. But there was no point in doing that as bullets can't harm ghosts.

"Okay, I think we got what we came for. Sam, email the contents of this file to Tucker's PDA. Tucker, get out of here. We're leaving."

"That's good," Tucker said through the Fenton Phones "Because the fruitloop himself has arrived."

"See you outside Tucker," Danny said before grabbing Alex and Sam, turning them intangible and flying them to outside of Vlad's estate.

_**Later**_

Vlad Masters came into his study with the feeling that something was wrong. As he glanced around his office to see what made this feeling come up, he spotted a bright flash of red among the brown and gray of his office. It was a cereal box, boldly proclaiming "Frootloops". Masters narrowed his eyes and shot a pink ecto blast at it, reducing it ashes. Underneath he could see some official documents.

**This is to certify that Mr. Vlad Masters has successfully adopted one cat nicknamed 'Fruitloop'….**_**.**_

Vlad swore viciously and saw that his own cat Maddie was looking at him curiously.

"Don't worry snookums; you'll be my one and only favorite. Aside of course from the human I named you after." Vlad said affectionately. He sighed. It was days like this he was lucky he had conned Maddie into thinking he was a professional photographer back in highschool. Reaching into his desk he felt for the album of all the secret pictures that were taken that day. He was shocked when he came up with nothing.

"WHO TOOK MY MADDIE ALBUM?!" He screamed.

_**(1) this was a torture design designed by yours truly. Don't worry i won't use it unless i really want to.  
(2) This is a little reference to Phantom Planet (kind of)**_

_**Hahahhaha. For those of you who don't get it was Danny and Alex who destroyed Vlad's little book. I'm really sorry because I'm kind of putting this story on hold for a while to finish Detonation Day. I promise I'll be back ASAP. I'm also disappointed that I missed National Angst Day.  
This is Werewolf 5, signing off.**_


End file.
